


I'll Never Let Your Head Hit the Bed Without My Hand Behind It

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-26
Updated: 2006-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "Mr. Vice-President, it looks like we are ready to film the sequel."





	I'll Never Let Your Head Hit the Bed Without My Hand Behind It

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: The title comes from the John Mayer song, Your Body is a Wonderland, a favorite of my favorite couple.  


* * *

CJ walked into the bedroom and smiled. There were about a dozen candles lit and Pavarotti played on the stereo. Leo relaxed against the mounds of pillows waiting for her.

“Hey there.” She said, putting her suitcase by the dresser.

“Welcome home baby. I missed you.”

“I see that. This is certainly very nice.”

She pushed the door close as he got up.

“I'm just going to get you undressed and help you take a load off. The flight must have worn you out.”

“Funnily, I am not as tired as I was a few minutes ago.”

Leo unbuttoned her blouse, sliding it down her slender arms. CJ stepped out of her pumps as he moved the slacks down her legs. She stood in front of him in red underwear and thigh highs. He rolled each one down, kissing her thighs. After running his hands down her arms, he took her into his arms.

“I love you so much.” He whispered.

CJ kissed him, wondering how she had gone without him for five days. How she’d gone without smelling him, touching him, holding him…how had she not gone crazy? They kissed their way over to the bed, comforted by each other’s embrace. Leo’s kisses were more intense; CJ moaned against his mouth. 

First, she stroked his chest and bypass scar, then ran her hands down his back. As his lips moved their attention to her earlobe, neck, and throat, CJ caressed his ass. She felt his erection on her thigh and delighted in the sensation. Her leg wrapped around him so he could move his body against hers. CJ threw her head back on the pillows.

“Oh God Leo, get naked honey.”

“Soon.” He murmured, slowly seducing her skin.

The bra unsnapped from the front and he finally got to her breasts. His teeth and tongue sent shivers down CJ’s spine. His touch turned her on like no other…made her so wet. Her nipples were hard, hypersensitive to his every touch. Leo pinched them between his thumb and forefinger, licked them, bit them, and sucked them hard. CJ was going out of her mind.

“Oh God, don’t stop, don’t you dare stop. Oh Leo, I missed you so much.”

Leo hardly wanted to move on but felt he would explode if he didn’t. His tongue trailed down her body, tasting the sweat on her stomach as she arched her back and called out her husband’s name. CJ rushed to get her panties off…Leo laughed at her anticipation.

“You're so fucking wet baby.” He whispered in her ear as he fondled between her thighs. “What made you so wet?”

“You.” She could hardly squeak out the word as she strained against the power in his hands. Days of pleasuring herself, while satisfactory, had nothing on this.

“Me? Did I do this? You must really want me Claudia Jean.”

“Oh yes, God yes. Make love to me.”

She tried to get to his hand, urge him along, but Leo kept her at bay. Her frustrated growl only served to turn him on more…he was slowly coming in his pajama pants.

“I want you so much Leo. Please stop teasing…I've waited so long.”

“I like to tease you; you like to tease me. Tell me how good I make you feel baby.”

His finger slipped inside her, then another. CJ bucked her hips against the invasion, whimpering. Leo immediately found her G spot, causing her to grip the sheets underneath them. Her eyes were closed but Leo saw the tears forming in the creases.

“Fuck me Leo! More honey! Oh God more!”

He did as she asked; hard and fast, followed by slow and torturous. Gentle brushes across her clit made CJ called his name repeatedly until she could only moan incoherently. His pajama covered erection grinded hard on her thigh. His moaning matched hers as they both surrendered to the pleasure.

“Oh baby, baby, baby, you're so fucking good. Damn baby.”

“Leo, mmm, I'm almost there. Pull down your pants…cum on me.”

It was an unconventional, but not unheard of, request. They liked to do it occasionally when they were adding the spice to their bedroom adventures. Leo wasn’t moving fast enough so CJ yanked down his pants. She wanted to feel him on her. Fuck the clothing.

“Now, now, cum now Leo!”

She took hold of him and with a few cursory tugs, he spilled all over her stomach. His cock trembled in her hand as he hit her sweet spot with practiced fingers. CJ cried out an awesome orgasm and their sweaty bodies fell together.

“Holy shit Claudia Jean.” He murmured. 

CJ smiled, eyes closed, his cock still in her loosening grip. Leo didn’t care if she ever let go.

“Mmm, that was nice to come home to. I should go away more often.”

“No baby.” He pulled her to him, the mess they made getting all over the both of them. They didn’t give a damn. “I want you right here with me.”

“You know it is really hot when you cum on me.”

“I thought you didn’t like it.”

“No, its just right sometimes.” She said.

“It can get messy.”

“Yeah, messy is good.”

They laughed and Leo kissed her mouth.

“You know what I like? I like the smell of your sex when you really want me.”

“You're a dirty old man Leo McGarry.”

“Yeah and you are my kinky girl. I think we can call it even.”

CJ moaned, rolling over and pulling him on top of her. Their kisses were passionate and to Leo’s surprise and unending gratitude, his dick was hard again. CJ smiled; she felt it too.

“Call me kinky again.” She whispered.

“You kinky, dirty girl.”

“Mmm, yeah. Mr. Vice-President, looks like we are ready to film the sequel.”

“I want you to suck me off Claudia Jean. I've been beating off for days thinking about your mouth on me.”

She stroked him and loved the way Leo shuddered against her.

“Let’s take a shower.” She said. “I will make you feel all better.”

“I know you will baby. I am so glad you're home.”

***


End file.
